Distance
by aikyoon
Summary: Kumpulan cerita-cerita diantara Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta. Happy 06/08 day!


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aomine D./Kise R.**

**Rated T**

**Note : typo yang mungkin bertebaran, possibly OOC, kumpulan cerita dari beberapa potongan lirik lagu akan tetapi ini bukan **_**songfic**_**, oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Distance – Christina Perri ft. Jason Mraz**

_Say 'I love you' when you're not listening_

Kau sudah sering mendengar kekasihmu itu menjalin hubungan intim terhadap wanita lain dan kekasihmu itu mengakuinya tanpa merasa bersalah, padahal kau ini adalah kekasihnya. Kau, kekasihnya yang hanya ingin ia menciummu tapi ia langsung menolaknya, 'kan? Alasannya karena kalian masih terlalu muda, tapi kenapa saat ia menjalin hubungan intim terhadap orang lain ia tidak protes sama sekali, eh?

Sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan pria berkulit _tan _itu? Lebih dari 5 bulan, 'kan? Tapi apakah pria berkulit _tan_ itu menjalin hubungan denganmu karena ia benar-benar cinta denganmu atau hanya ingin memperbagus statusnya saja?

.

.

.

"Aomine-_cchi_," Kau memanggilnya dengan suara yang lembut, tapi pria berkulit _tan _itu tidak mendengar panggilanmu.

"Aomine-_cchi_," Kau memanggilnya lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi, tetap saja pria berkulit _tan_ tersebut tidak mendengarnya.

"Aomine-_cchi_!" Kau memanggilnya lagi dengan nada suara yang tinggi, pria berkulit _tan_ itu baru menoleh. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatapmu bingung. Tapi kau tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katamu, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan kepadanya. Ia mendekatimu, memegang bahumu dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. "Kenapa kau memanggilku, Kise?" Tanyanya, kau tidak menjawabnya. Kau fokus menatap bola mata berwarna biru elektriknya.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahumu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Meninggalkanmu berdiri sendiri disana.

"Aomine-_cchi_, aku mencintaimu." Kau akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-katanya, akan tetapi pria itu sudah pergi. Kau menatap punggungnya yang lebar menjauh dengan tatapan nanar. Pria itu tidak mendengarnya lagi kau mengatakan kata-kata itu.

.

.

"Aomine-_cchi_, katakanlah. Apakah hubungan ini pantas disebut cinta antar kedua orang atau hanya permainan saja?"

.

.

.

**If You Ever Come Back – Script**

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_Then just say that you're okay_

Kise termasuk orang yang menyembunyikan kesedihan dibalik senyuman malaikatnya. Mungkin banyak orang yang tertipu karena senyuman palsunya, tapi tidak berlaku terhadap pria berkulit _tan_ ini yang sekarang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan pria beriris coklat madu.

"Kise, bisakah kau tenang dahulu dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Aomine dengan nada suara yang lumayan tinggi. Orang ditanyanya itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Apa yang terjadi denganku, eh, Aomine-_cchi_? Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan, aku berpeliraku seperti biasa?"

Aomine semakin mengecangkan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan pria itu, memaksanya agar mengatakan apa yang terjadi, "Kise, dengar. Tipuan senyum palsumu itu tidak berlaku untukku, ok? Jadi kau tidak bisa berbohong. Sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi padamu, huh?" Air wajah Aomine berubah menjadi serius, sangat serius. Tapi suasana itu dihancurkan oleh senyuman palsu pemuda beriris coklat madu itu. _'Tch, bisakah kau menghentikan senyuman menyebalkan itu, Kise?'_ ujar Aomine dalam hati.

"Apa yang harus katakan kepada Aomine-_cchi_? Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah, aku masih tersenyum seperti biasa kepada Aomine-_cchi, '_kan?"

"Tch, Kise, aku bisa membedakan senyumanmu, bodoh. Aku tahu kalau kau tersenyum seperti ini berarti ada masalah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Kise meyakinkan, padahal kenyataannya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kise, aku tidak suka pembohong, ok?"

"Aku tahu, Aomine_-cchi_. Aku tahu kau tidak suka dengan orang yang suka bohong," kata Kise dengan santai.

"Dan kau sekarang sedang berbohong denganku. Itu berarti aku tidak suka dengan kau yang sekarang, aku benci dengan kau yang sekarang. Kembalikan Kise yang _'dulu'_, aku tidak suka Kise yang _'sekarang'_." _Jleb._ Itulah yang dirasakan Kise setelah Aomine mengatakan tersebut. Tapi _toh _dia tidak bisa marah juga karena memang ia berbohong kepada Aomine. Itu konsekuensinya.

"Baiklah, Aomine_-cchi_. Silahkan kau tunggu sampai Kise yang _'dahulu' _kembali, sekarang kumohon kau menjauh Kise yang _'sekarang'_. Dengan begini kau merasa tidak ada beban atau masalah, 'kan? Tapi, ya, aku tidak tahu kapan Kise yang _'dulu'_ itu akan kembali kapan. Pokoknya Aomine_-cchi_ harus menunggunya, ok?" jelas Kise, mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya yang ia tahan daritadi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, ia langsung berbalik badan dan pergi entah kemana. Aomine yang hanya berdiri kaku disitu hanya menghela nafasnya, mungkin ini bukan saatnya ia menanyakan sesuatu kepada Kise. Sekarang ia lebih baik diam daripada membuat hubungannya dengan Kise semakin memburuk.

.

.

.

**Number One For Me – Maher Zain**

_I will use every chance I get  
To make you smile, whenever I'm around you_

"Aomine_-nii_!" Panggil bocah bersurai pirang terhadap pria yang sedang membaca koran di sofa empuknya. Merasa diabaikan oleh orang yang dipanggilnya, bocah bersurai pirang itu naik ke atas sofa dan menurunkan koran yang sedang dibaca oleh pria bernama Aomine itu.

"Aomine_-nii_! Lihat aku membuat bunga mawar dari kertas origami. Bagus, 'kan?" Ujar bocah bersurai pirang itu bersemangat, ia memamerkan kertas origami-nya yang berwarna merah kepada Aomine.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. Aomine kembali membaca koran dan mengabaikan Kise. Ia tidak sadar bocah yang ada di depannya memberengut dan langsung berlari menjauhi Aomine yang sedang sibuk dengan korannya.

Setelah selesai membaca koran, Aomine baru menyadari Kise tidak ada di sekelilingnya. Ditegakkan tubuhnya lalu memutari penjuru rumah untuk mencari Kise, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak menemukan anak itu. Memanggil namanya, tapi tidak ada sahutan. Seketika Aomine depresi karena Kise menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin dia pergi ke taman kota, tapi bukan hal yang bisa kalau ia tidak izin terlebih dahulu. Terdengar suara gemuruh di luar sana, awan hitam berusaha menutupi matahari, bertanda akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Kepanikan Aomine semakin menjadi-jadi.

.

**(2 jam kemudian)**

Terdengar bunyi kenop pintu, tanpa berpikir panjang Aomine langsung berlari ke arah pintu, yang ia pertama kali lihat adalah bocah bersurai pirang dengan kaos dan celana pendeknya yang basah kuyup. Ia terguyur hujan deras tadi.

"Kise, kau ini kemana?! Lihat kau basah kuyup, bisa-bisa kau sakit! Dan kau kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi, huh?! Kau tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" Bentak Aomine, dia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Mendengar omongan Aomine, Kise tidak bisa lagi menahan nangisnya. Ditundukkan kepalanya, butiran air bening membasahi pipi _chubby_-nya.

"A-Aku tadi (_hiks)_ ke taman k-kota karena Aomine-_nii_ _(hiks) _tidak mem-mempedulikanku! (_hiks)_ jadi aku pe-pergi sendirian. Aomine_-nii_ t-terlalu sibuk membaca koran _(hiks) _j-jadi lebih baik aku langsung pergi _(hiks) _sa-saja tanpa izin _(hiks)_." Jelas Kise terbata-bata. Melihat Kise seperti itu, Aomine jadi tidak tega untuk memarahinya lagi. Ia langsung memeluk Kise, tidak peduli bajunya ikut basah, _toh_ yang penting dia bisa menenangkan Kise. Lagipula ini salahnya karena membuat Kise bersedih. Ia ikut sedih jika Kise sedih, ia ikut senang jika Kise senang. Ini adalah kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Aomine karena membuat Kise menangis. Ia berjanji dalam hati dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan menangis lagi, Kise. Ini semua salahku, kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Kau bukan seperti Kise yang biasanya selalu bersemangat. Ayo, semangatlah!" Hibur Aomine sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Kise. Tidak lama, tidak ada bunyi isakan yang terdengar lagi, tanda Kise sudah berhenti menangis.

"Daripada kau sakit nanti, lepaskan bajumu dan kau mandi sekarang. Aku buatkan coklat panas, kau pasti kedinginan, 'kan?"

"Un! Aomine-_nii_ maafkan aku karena perbuatanku. Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi!" Ujar Kise bersemangat, wajahnya sekarang secerah matahari yang mulai menyinari seluruh bumi dari awan-awan hitam. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah, Kise. Maafkan aku juga, ya?" Kataku, dia menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap. Sebelum ia berlari menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membilas badannya, ia mengeluarkan segenggam origami yang diletakannya di meja sebelum ia pergi tadi. "Lihat, Aomine-_nii_! Ini karyaku sendiri, lho! Aku membuat burung air, pesawat, bunga mawar, piano, dan masih banyak lagi. Masih ada banyak karya yang aku buat dari origami di _box_ yang ada dikamarku. Apakah kau ingin melihatnya?" Katanya.

"Tentu saja, sekarang kau bilaslah dulu badanmu dan minum coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Kalau kau sakit, kau tidak bisa membuat karya lagi, lho." Jawab Aomine sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Kise. Kise langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mulai membilas badannya.

Aomine menghela nafasnya. Desiran perasaan senang melanda hatinya saat melihat Kise yang kembali bersemangat._  
_

.

.

.

**Gold Forever – The Wanted**

_Promise me you'll stay the way you are_

"Jadi sampai kapan kau akan bertugas disana, Aomine_-cchi?_" Tangannya merapikan _scarf_ yang mengelilingi pundak dan leher Aomine. Aomine menghentikkan aktivitas tangan kekasihnya, menggenggamnya sangat erat seakan-akan ini kesempatan terakhir berada di dekatnya. "Sampai musim semi, mungkin? Ah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja waktunya dipercepat atau mungkin semakin bertambah." Aomine menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanganmu.

"Lama sekali, ya. 6 bulan lebih, eh?" tanyanya, kau tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Keheningan tercipta sangat lama sampai ada panggilan dari bandara mereka terpaksa untuk melepaskan satu sama lain.

"_Pesawat boing AK68 dalam waktu 15 menit akan lepas landas."_ Itu yang mereka dengar dari _speaker_ pengumuman di bandara. "Sudah waktunya, Aomine_-cchi_." Ujar Kise memandang bola mata beriris biru elektrik lekat-lekat. Aomine hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggenggam pegangan kopernya. Belum sempat ia berbalik badan, Kise menarik _scarf_ yang dipakai oleh Aomine. Jarak keduanya terhapus begitu saja. Tidak berlangsung terlalu lama, karena waktu memisahkan mereka. "Seperti biasa, Aomine_-cchi_. Itu salam perpisahan dariku," katanya sambil tersenyum. Sudut bibir Aomine terangkat keatas, sedikit tertawa karena perilakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Dasar kau, _idiot._" Dan Aomine pun mengangkat kakinya, lekas menuju ke gerbang untuk menaiki pesawat— yang mungkin kurang dari 7 menit akan lepas landas— dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

.

.

**(Beberapa bulan kemudian)**

Tangannya memijit-mijit tombol yang berada di _handphone flip _miliknya, ingin segera menghubungi dan mengabari kekasihnya bahwa ia sudah sampai.

_Untuk : Kise_

_Oi, Idiot. Aku sudah sampai._

_Aomine Daiki_

Ia memijit tombol _send_. Tidak lebih dari 20 menit kekasihnya itu mengirimanya pesan bahwa ia sudah sampai di depan pintu keluar. Dibawanya koper berisi baju kotor dan peralatan yang lain, langkahnya sedikit dipercepat karena tidak sabar untuk menemui kekasihnya yang sudah 6 bulan lebih tidak bertemu. Disaat ia keluar dari pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terdorong kebawah hingga jatuh dengan pria bersurai pirang berada di atasnya.

"Aomine-_cchi!"_ panggilnya dengan nyaring, tangannya dilingkarkan ke leher Aomine.

"Oi, Kise! Ini tempat umum! Singkirkan badanmu dari tubuhku, bodoh!" perintah Aomine, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh guratan merah. Risih karena semua orang yang berada disana pandangannya terpaku kepada mereka.

"Ahaha, maaf. Lagian kita sudah lama tidak berjumpa dan aku sangat rindu padamu, Aomine-_cchi_."

"Gombalanmu gagal, Kise."

"Aomine-_cchi_, aku bersungguh-sungguh, tahu! Aku sedang tidak bercanda maupun menggombalimu!" Seru Kise sambil mengerucuti bibirnya. Aomine merasakan ada sentuhan dingin di pipinya, setelah dilihat dan ternyata pria bersurai pirang itulah yang melakukannya.

"Sebagai ciuman 'selamat datang' dariku, Aomine-_cchi_." Katanya dengan dihiasi senyuman malaikatnya yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh Aomine.

"Kau tidak berubah, Kise. Tetap seperti anak kecil." Cela Aomine, namun tetap saja ada sedikit suara tertawa keluar dari bibir Aomine. Kise melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Aomine. "Aku kan sudah berjanji aku tidak akan pernah berubah, Aomine-_cchi."_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**HAPPY AOKI DAY! ^Q^**

Saya kembali setelah 4 bulan tidak _update _fanfic lagi. Sebetulnya masih ada fanfic yang saya tulis untuk AoKi day (dan bukan drabble), tapi ceritanya agak panjang dan saya nge-_stuck_ di tengah-tengah. Saya tidak tahu ini masih bisa disebut _drabble_ atau tidak, tapi itu terserah kalian saja ingin menganggapnya apa. Cerita yang mana yang paling kalian suka? :"

Sampai bertemu di fanfic saya selanjutnya, mungkin akan di update setelah saya selesai UKK.

**Review/Kritik/Saran diterima selebar-lebarnya, saya akan menghargai review/kritik/saran dari kalian.**


End file.
